


69. Foundations of lies will support walls of truth only for so long.

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the musketeers) [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Musketeers Ladies Appreciation Week, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://whyshouldmenhaveallthefun.tumblr.com/post/123112727066/just-a-reminder-that-musketeers-ladies">Musketeers Ladies Appreciation Week:</a> Day three - Favorite Relationship (platonic or romantic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	69. Foundations of lies will support walls of truth only for so long.

You live in a world made of marble  
I live in a world made of glass  
Both built on foundations of clay  
And when the ground inevitably crumbles underneath us  
I know you will hold the broken glass, unflinching  
You know I will shoulder marble walls, unbending


End file.
